


Morning Magics

by MommyMaleficent



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Breakfast, Comfort, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Charming, Emma is sad, Gen, Infantilism, Magic, Mommy Snow, Morning Cuddles, Non-Sexual Age Play, little Emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommyMaleficent/pseuds/MommyMaleficent
Summary: Today there seemed to be a degree of comfort in reach beyond her blankie.





	Morning Magics

It was a general rule of thumb little Emma could be a very grumpy girl in her first few hours awake. When she carried her blankie downstairs with her, Snow and David knew the morning was going to be a long one.

They watched her come downstairs with it in her arms that day, making sure she conquered each step with both feet before moving into the next one, her sweet face contorted in clear distress as she cried. They heard her from the top of the stairs long before they saw her, but they wouldn’t normally. Normally she was sulky and pouty and nothing seemed to pleased her. Today there seemed to be a degree of comfort in reach beyond her blankie.

Emma ran straight to them when she set foot on the ground, burying her face in Snow’s shoulder since she was closer, pressing her blankie to her as Snow held her tight, and grabbed David’s arm with her free hand so he stayed as well.

They hugged her, stroked her messy blonde hair and patted her back, and she quickly calmed, her sobs became sniffles and she opened her eyes and let David kiss her forehead.

“Are we grumpy today, princess?” he asked. Emma whimpered in reply. “No? Not grumpy?”

“No g-g’umpy...” she repeated in her baby voice.

“Does my sweet baby girl want to talk about it after Mama and Dada feed her her ba-ba?” Snow cooed, still patting her daughter's back with gentle taps.

Emma nodded against her shoulder. “Ba-ba. Wan’ ba-ba.”

After the bottle was made, they all settled on the couch together, with Emma on their laps, her blankie on her tummy keeping her warm, and Snow and David side by side smiling down at their beautiful baby girl as she drank her breakfast down. Of course that wasn’t all she was going to get, but it was a good start. They took turns feeding her even though she cried out when her feeding was interrupted as they shifted in their seats and had to adjust her accordingly. She would have started crying again had she not been soothed by her warm milk, and both parents sighed internally of relief.

After their baby was fed, burped, and reassured them she did not need to go potty, they sat her between them again, but on the couch this time, with a little bit of cut pancakes and fruit for the solid portion of her breakfast. David fed her the first bite.

“Why were we crying, sweetheart?” Snow asked, brushing away hair from Emma’s forehead, “Did we have an accident? Or a bad dream?”

Emma shook her head gently. “I was sad.”

“Sad?” David asked. He shared a concerned look with his wife. “Why were you sad, baby?”

Emma sniffled. “Missed you.” She opened her mouth for another bite, which David gave.

“Oh, Emma...”

“Mama and Dada are right downstairs, baby, you know that,” Snow smiled, rubbing Emma’s shoulder, “You could have called our names if you needed us, no need to cry.”

“Too far...” Emma mumbled with a pout as she hung her head. “No magics. Wan’ Mama an’ Dada now!”

Emma’s magic was by far the most fickle element of her nature, and it never showed its face when she was down in her little or babyspace. One theory stated that because she was an adult when she unlocked it, technically it was still in its infancy stage as well, and needed the discipline the adult Emma was more capable of showing over just her emotions.

Another theory, taking the first one further, said that because littlespace or babyspace Emma was not the “real” Emma, it was only logical she didn’t have access to her powers as she was just playing a pretend role. For obvious reasons that one deeply hurt her feelings. Who were they to declare what was real or not? The emotions she felt as a baby or a little girl were very much real, and a lot of times more raw, and to prove it, her ensuing tantrum (mixing adult anger, stress, childish indignation, and tears) not only summoned a thunderstorm, but caused the longest blackout in Storybrooke’s history.

The third theory, one she and her parents personally chose to believe, was that it, like her, was taking a rest. Even if she wanted to play with it, her magic was not going to let her accidentally do harm on whim. It loved her enough to stay out of her way so another thunder tantrum wouldn’t happen, even at the cost of mild inconveniences like not being able to immediately be with her parents at the blink of an eye or to levitate her toys. Maybe someday, but now she had to earn its trust.

“Well, you have us now, baby,” Snow cooed, tilting her daughter’s chin up, “Mama and Dada are right here.”

“That's right,” David added, “And we’re not going anywhere.”

That made Emma smile a little. “Dada pwomise?”

“Pinky promise,” they said in unison, offering her their pinkies. Her smile turned into a trill of laughter as she added her pinky onto the stack and they shook on them.

Snow took over the second half of the solid feeding while David held Emma in his strong arms and narrated the flight pattern of her fork. Emma’s giggles and the clapping of her hands were music to their ears.

It wasn’t long before she forgot about being sad completely and folded her blankie nice and neat on David’s armchair before coming back and curling into her parents’ loving embrace, eyeing them with warm green eyes filled with unconditional love.

“I wub you bof so much,” she said with a big smile, and puckered her lips for a kiss. They kissed her cheeks at almost the same time, causing her to squeal and dissolve into giggles, hiding her face behind her knees.

“We love you too, princess,” David whispered into her hair.

“So, so, so much,” Snow added.

From across the room, her blankie floated upwards and made its way towards them on the couch, and Emma squealed when she poked her head up and saw it coming.

“My bwankie! My bwankie! Mama, Dada, look! Look!”

Their eyes widened when they saw it too, and Emma opened her arms to accept it as it dropped into her lap. She hugged it tight, rubbing the white wool against her cheek.

This morning turned out to be full of things to be happy about.


End file.
